Smoke Before the Fire
by Viva La Amore
Summary: BXV one shot. This is set during the missing "three year gap". This is a lemon full of adult content. Please review, this is a request by:Englishhedgehog13.


**One Shot**

Bulla wiped the beads of sweat off her face. The heat was swirling today. It was humid which was making working outside a bit more difficult. She had been working on spaceship for about four hour's non-stop. Vegeta had done quite a number on it. There was not much on it that was not broken once he had returned a month ago to go look for Vegeta. Also, since he had got back he was becoming unbearable to live with.

He thought that she was his personal slave. He was rude to her and her parents. He may have been a Prince of his race, but here on Earth he was nothing but a spoiled brat. She was happy that had something to get her mind off of the asshole who was living with her. It was so frustrating to live with him. At one time she thought that he could have been her new boy toy.

Well, that was before he opened his mouth. If he wouldn't talk he would be at least three times more attractive. Maybe, two times. Bulma had always thought he had devilish good looks. He was her type, he was a bad boy. He actually took the definition to the extreme. She liked bad boys, but he was a mass murderer, with a terrible attitude, and a prideful cocky demeanor.

Bulma literally shook her head and sighed at the thought of him. "I have a hot date with Yamcha tonight. It's been like two weeks and I need a release." Bulma said sliding from under the five ton machine she had occupied herself with for the afternoon. She couldn't help, but notice Vegeta across the lawn leaving the Gravity Chamber.

There he was in his too tight spandex with sweat dropping from his sculpted, bronzed frame. Bulma couldn't help but smile looking at him. He really was the pinnacle of what a man should look like. He was a bit short for her, but he did look better than Yamcha. Yamcha was sweet to her, even though he wasn't most loyal. Bulma smiled to herself wondering who had the bigger penis.

Bulma jumped as he knocked her out dirty daydream. "Woman after my shower I expect my dinner to be done. Are you listening"! Vegeta yelled at her causing her to jump. Bulma only narrowed her eyes to him.

"Yes I heard you asshole. If you want food you better go find some. I have things to do tonight and you are not in any of my plans." Bulma said full of attitude as she got up off the ground and standing up. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her displeased by her answer. He smirked and gently pushed her back down. Bulma landed back on the grass with a hard thump.

She was actually madder then she would have normally been. "I fucking hate you so much". Bulma yelled after him. Vegeta had already headed for the compound. He was smirking at his sadistic actions. Bulma got up after a couple of seconds looking at her watch. She had about an hour before she needed to meet Yamcha at the restaurant. After getting up she looked down at herself she frowned. The motor oil covered her hands and arms. It was probably all over her face as well.

Bulma took a deep breath and headed inside. She wasn't going to let Vegeta ruin her night that hadn't even started yet. Bulma walked in and saw Vegeta completely ravaging the fridge. She rolled her eyes at him and figured her mother wasn't around for him to boss around. Bulma was surprised he was actually cooking for himself. She guessed that the sun did shine twice on a donkey's ass.

She just took it as a good omen.

Bulma ran up the spiral stairs to the second floor. It was frustrating someone always demanding you do things for them. She entered her room and went to prepare her outfit for the night. They were going to a swanky restaurant. She hoped she wouldn't be paying for dinner and drinks tonight. Yamcha tended to leave his wallet at home a lot.

As she walked into her closet she thought about what she wanted to look like. She wanted to look hot tonight, but she didn't want to look like a hooker. Although, she most defiantly wanted to get laid. Then it hit her, she could just look like a really expensive hooker. She walked into her large closet that has clothes in it that cost more than most people's house payments. Bulma found a dress she had been waiting on wearing. It was a sexy dark green dress. The dark ivy color really brought out her eyes.

The dress was a sexy one-sleeved cocktail dress that was just long enough to keep him guessing if she was wearing any underwear. Bulma found a pair of black peep-toe heels and a couple grand worth of jewelry. Bulma began to undress and turn on her shower to finish getting ready. She turned on the water and realized there was a major problem, nothing was coming out. She rolled her eyes at her misfortune. She didn't have time find out what the problem was.

Grabbing her towel wrapped it around herself and went to use an alternate guest shower. Bulma crept around the hallways to make sure Vegeta was not around. She looked down the stairs to see him watching the television and eating a wide spread of food. She rather use his shower since he had one best showers in house. His room was basically a suite at the Ritz-Carlton.

Bulma ran back down the hallway and walked down the hallway to his bedroom which was only five rooms away from her own. Bulma opened the door and was surprised to see how clean the room was. It was like he had OCD. She walked into the bathroom and saw it was more immaculate then the bedroom. Bulma turned on the shower that was more of a shower room. The shower was completely marble with about ten shower heads that were built into the walls.

Vegeta was defiantly living in the lap of luxury despite his many complaints. As she was about to drop her towel she realized she should run and get her clothes and her soaps.

Vegeta ascended the stairs and saw her running into her room. He paid her no mind really. She was always doing something that made no sense to him. It was a nice image although. Her running through the hallways with her holding her towel loosely was a nice sight. If only the towel was a little higher, by about an inch he would see her ass bouncing up and down. He smirked at the thought of seeing her naked. Vegeta just kept his thoughts to himself as he walked into his room.

He was confused hearing his shower going. Then he smirked, the guessed she felt bad for not cooking for him so she ran a shower for him. She was so annoying he guessed. Vegeta discarded his sweaty clothes in his laundry basket. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind himself. The shower was actually one of his favorite amenities of his new home. Expect, for the Gravity Chamber of course.

The water was set to the perfect temperature. He stepped in as the water cascaded down his muscular scarred frame. Vegeta looked down and saw he was still aroused from his distance interaction with Bulma. The idea of having her naked was almost too much. It had been too long since he had woman. He was no virgin. The last couple of years he had spent training non-stop. His last sexually encounter was more than six months ago and he needed release. Vegeta placed one hand on the tiled shower wall. His other hand began to firmly rub his large, thick member.

He moaned as he closed his eyes thinking about his ideal women. It just happened to be a blue haired vixen who paraded around him with barely any clothes on. It wasn't hard to imagine what her body looked like or felt like. Vegeta began to stroke himself harder at the idea of having her. Her body lacked any flaws it was damn near perfect.

His eyes remained closed until he heard his bathroom door open and shut. He peered over his shoulder and saw a very surprised Bulma standing there with her towel dropped. Vegeta looked at her and wasn't sure what exactly was happening.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry. Bulma grabbed her towel off the ground and put it on, while she attempted to run out of bathroom. The door wasn't opening. She began to panic. She knew exactly what he was doing and she was so embarrassed to have walked in on him. Bulma turned around to see him standing at the glass door of the shower. 

"What do you think you doing, woman". Vegeta said curiously calm. He was not the least bit shy about what the gods had graced him with. Bulma couldn't help but let her eyes wonder to look down at his hard penis that was very enticing to her.

"The…the door is jammed". Bulma said trying to remain calm. She swallowed hard as he seemed to get closer to her. She figured that he was going open the door for her. He walked up to her and leaned down to her ear. The water dropped off of him on to her shoulders. Bulma began to feel the heat rising to her cheeks. He was completely naked in front of her with no shame.

"Are you scared of what might happen if you stay? Vegeta asked slowly as he ran his wet hands over her creamy thighs. Bulma thought about what he was saying. She couldn't do what she thought he was insinuating. It was actually very clear what he was saying. Bulma didn't say anything as her decision was silent. Bulma pulled the towel away from her and just looked straight into his eyes.

"Is this what you were thinking about while you touched yourself"? Bulma asked waiting for her answer, which she never truly received. All she did receive was a lustful kiss. He pushed her up against the door and took no time touch her all over. Bulma was taking back by his sudden movements. Vegeta ran his hands over her perfect sized breast as his mouth moved skillfully on to hers.

Bulma was surprised by how talented he was. It was clear that he knew his way around a woman's body. It was like every touch made her squirm, moan, and groan. He massaged her pink nipples with his fingers. He interchanged his movements from squeezing her breast to, rubbing them. Bulma's body responded to him immediately. She pushed her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues became entangled as he led them back into the warm shower. She was still covered in motor oil, but it had no deterrent on him.

Bulma ran the water over her face as she broke the kiss. The oil swirled down the drain as she lowered herself in front of him. Vegeta smirked deviously as he felt her hand move on his erected penis. "Let's see if I'm any better." Bulma said as her hand moved and twisted on his hardness. He felt his body become completely relaxed from her diligent efforts.

He was surprised as he felt her wet mouth sucking on him. She was so good. Her mouth and hands moved in rhythm with each other. He closed his eyes as he ran his hands through her long blue hair. Vegeta felt himself losing it as she pushed himself deeper into his mouth. He couldn't have her make him cum so easily. He was going to show her what is was like to be with the Prince of All Saiyans.

Vegeta pulled back from her. She was confused by his action until she realize what was happening next. Vegeta pulled her up and pushed her up against the wall. The water was cascading between both their hot steaming bodies. Bulma stopped as he prepared her for the next move in there sexually journey.

"Vegeta, stop. I have a boyfriend. I have Yamcha". She said with her hands on the wall of the shower. Vegeta stopped for a second and looked at her. He leaned into her ear and whispered low and dangerously.

"Bulma I have no interest in that little boy you keep around. This is what I want". Vegeta said pushing two fingers inside of her. Bulma gasped as his fingers entered her from behind. He was making his point very clear that he didn't care about Yamcha. All he cared about was what was happening between them right now. Bulma's mind was so cloudy as his finger moved inside of her wet folds. His thumb massaged her clit causing her to completely forget about Yamcha entirely. She arched her back as he continued his assault.

His finger twisted inside of her and curled causing her to moan loudly. Vegeta couldn't help but smile at the reaction he was getting from her. Her body was in his control. The feeling of him being inside of her was pushing him to the edge. His fingers continued to pump inside of her. It was as if each time her walls became tighter and wetter, just for him.

"Vege…Vegeta fuck me." He chuckled at her vulgar request. He removed his fingers from inside of her and licked them clean. As she thought he was taking her he surprised her again. His hand wrapped around her waist and began to rub her tender clit with two fingers. Bulma yelled loudly at the sensation he was creating. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he supported her with his chest.

"I didn't hear what you wanted woman". Vegeta said pulling on her nipple roughly without stopping his efforts on her wetness. If he didn't take her she was going to cum. She was going to cum right there on his hand. She didn't want to give in to him, but she wanted to know. She wanted to know what it was like to have all of him inside of her. Kami only knew when she'd have this chance again.

"Fuck me now!" Bulma yelled in the shower and this time he didn't hesitate. Vegeta pushed her into the wall forcefully and stuck himself inside of her. Bulla screamed as he roughly entered her already sore and tender folds. She arched her back and held on to the wall. She realized that he was not trying to make love to her. He wanted to fuck her, he wanted to senseless fuck her.

Vegeta grabbed her waist and pulled her back continuously on his aching member that was now inside of her. Vegeta watched her face and realized that he was hurting her. He didn't want to hurt her. He wanted to please her. Vegeta slowed down his pace and thrusted into her with less power. He saw her relax more with every stride. He stroked deep into her. Bulma couldn't believe that all of him was fitting in her.

It hurt in the beginning, but now it was nothing, but ecstasy. "Mhmm…harder". Bulma said as she balanced herself. He smirked at her request as he began to fill it. Vegeta returned to his previous state this time, he pushed deeper into her. Her screams and moans only made him harder. Her breast were now pushed against the wet tile wall. She was losing it, she was cumming and hard.

She wasn't sure how much longer she could take it. She could feel herself becoming raw. Vegeta noticed her discomfort and pushed into her one last time before climaxing himself. As he came he pushed himself deep into her hips making her scream his name one last time. As he pulled out of her, she practically fell to the floor. Vegeta was there to catch her. Her thighs shook together as if they were numbed. Vegeta turned off the shower and handed her a towel. She wrapped herself in the towel and he hoisted her into the air.

Bulma was surprised by his sweet gestures. Vegeta carried her wet body to the bed and gently laid her down. Bulma really wasn't sure what was next. Her legs were still shaking from his endless assault. He walked back into the bathroom and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist. Vegeta sat on the bed and looked over to her with a smirk.

"Don't you have a date with your weakling"? I'd hate for you to be late." Vegeta said sarcastically. Bulma rolled her eyes at him. His comment instantly made her feel like a terrible person.

"Fuck you Vegeta." Bulma said as she grabbed her clothes off his bed. She went to get up, but it seemed her legs weren't quite ready. Bulma wobbled and nearly fell into the hard wooden post of the bed. It was once again Vegeta there to catch her.

He couldn't help but smile as her. "Maybe I should get you a sensu bean or a cane." Vegeta said chuckling at his job well done. Bulma blushed and pulled away from him.

"I'm fine, I don't need your help". Bulma said pulling away from him and walking to the door with stuttered steps. Bulma reached the door and looked back at him with a smile. "Oh and Vegeta whenever you plan on having "Vegeta Time". I suggest you lock the door". Bulma said smiling at him. She watched his cheeks turn bright red at her mention of him masturbating.

"OUT"! He yelled at her.

**A/N: Alright everyone this is my one shot lemon. It was requested by: EnglishHedgeHog13. I hope you guys enjoy it. It's pretty saucy. Please review **


End file.
